Never Gonna Give You Up: The Sequel
by degrassicutie1
Summary: This is the sequel to the episode "Never Gonna Give You Up." Jimmy and Terri hook up despite Rick's jealousy, and Ellie is looking for more fun in her life. She hooks up with Rick, which leads to problems...
1. Chapter 1: Just Friends

Chapter 1: Just Friends.Or So She Thought  
Terri and Hazel walked to Degrassi Community School. Rick approached them.  
Terri and Hazel walked away.  
  
"Terri! Wait!" screamed Rick.  
"Leave me alone!" said Terri. "Stop following me!"  
"I still love you."  
"That's what you always say," said Hazel. "Terri is over you."  
"She can speak for herself."  
"Yeah Hazel, I can. I'm over you Rick!"  
"Just give me a chance. I made a mistake."  
"You made more than a mistake. You made a choice. And you chose the wrong  
one. I'm not gonna risk my life for you."  
"It was nothing!"  
"Yeah it was," said Hazel. "I know you don't need me to talk for you Terri,  
but Rick needs to leave you alone."  
"I said to stay out of this, Aden!" screamed Rick.  
Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Jimmy.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop messing with Terri? She said to leave you alone,  
so leave her alone. Unless you want me to take care of you right now."  
"No! You see me leaving, don't you?" Rick said. He is afraid of Jimmy, He  
ran away as fast as he could.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy," said Terri. "I appreciate your help."  
"No problem, just helping a friend out."  
"What about me?" asked Hazel. "I stood up for you."  
"You too, Hazel. Thanks."  
"Let's get to class now," said Jimmy. "We're gonna be late."  
  
Meanwhile, Ashley, Ellie and Marco are in homeroom talking.  
  
"It's just another week of boredom," said Ellie. "If only I could do my co-  
opt job full-time, then I wouldn't have to go to school."  
"But you'd still have to get at least 2 hours of school work," said Marco.  
"Better 2 hours than almost the whole day!"  
"School is fun! You get to hang out with your friends and plus we can IM  
each other on the computers!"  
"Marco, stop proving me wrong."  
"Am I interrupting your discussion?" Ashley asked.  
"Nope," Marco replied. "Why don't you join us?"  
"Yeah, we're just talking about how school stinks. At least I am."  
"Ellie, just deal," said Ashley. "We're gonna be here for a while, so we  
might as well just deal."  
  
The bell rang. Homeroom was over. Ellie groaned. Marco smiled. Ashley  
laughed.  
  
They had language arts with Ms. Kwan. Hazel, Paige, Ellie, Ashley and Terri  
are all sitting at a table together. (That is kind of weird, I know). Ms.  
Kwan asked them to read chapter 2 of their class novel.  
"Terri," Hazel whispered. "I think someone has a crush on you."  
"Who? Rick? Again?" Terri asked.  
"No, Jimmy! He keeps staring at you."  
"No way, Jimmy and I are just friends."  
"You were 'just friends' in grade 7. You were 'just friends' in grade 8 and  
in grade 9. But this is grade 10 and now things are different between you  
two ever since the whole thing with Rick."  
"No, he was just being there for me."  
"Because he likes you."  
Ms. Kwan left the room for five minutes. Everyone started to talk.  
"Who likes who?" Paige asked.  
"Paige, no one likes me."  
"Jimmy likes Terri," Hazel replies.  
"Oh my god! Are you for real?" Paige screamed.  
"Shhhh!" Terri screamed. "Do you want the whole world to know?"  
"You guys are pretty cute together!"  
"I doubt that Jimmy likes Terri," said Ashley. "It's very rare."  
"Thanks Ash," said Terri.  
"What's the matter Ashley?" Paige asked. "Are you still in love with  
Jimmy?"  
"No, of course not. I'm just saying. I'm not willing to have my heart  
broken again and again. Remember Craig? I hate him so much."  
"Good. Because Terri and Jimmy need to hook-up."  
"Paige, every time you get involved in match-making, someone gets hurt."  
"Ellie, hun. Please don't be so silly."  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hazel!!!" Terri screamed. "Thanks a lot!"  
"You're welcome."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I think you have trouble accepting the fact that you can't be 'just  
friends' with Jimmy anymore. It's time for a."  
"Make-over!" Paige screamed.  
"I was afraid of that," said Terri.  
"After school, okay hun?"  
  
Note: In case some people don't know what Rick did to Terri: He was  
controlling and he abused her. Please review this chapter if you want me to  
update! 


	2. Chapter 2: Makeover

Chapter 2: Make-over  
It was Friday. When school was over, Terri, Hazel and Paige went directly  
to Terri's house. But they stopped at a drug store first.  
  
"You need lipstick and blush and eyeliner!!" said Paige. She was very  
excited.  
"Yeah! This is gonna be a blast!" said Hazel.  
"Calm down, this is just Jimmy."  
"Terri, Jimmy likes you!" screamed Hazel.  
"No he doesn't."  
"Yes he does!"  
"Quit bickering you two," said Paige. "Let's get on line before it gets too  
long."  
The three of them went on line and paid for the stuff. They then went to  
Terri's house. They went straight up to her room.  
  
"First let's choose your clothes," said Paige. She started to go through  
Terri's closet. "This is a pretty skirt; this would match well with this  
baby blue shirt."  
"No way," said Terri. "It's too.revealing!"  
"Who cares? You're beautiful!" said Hazel, trying to encourage Terri.  
"But I'm fat. Guys don't like fat girls."  
"Ter, guys don't like you because of your weight. They like you because  
you're nice, smart, pretty, cool and fun to be around. If Jimmy and the  
other guys can't see that, they're just blind."  
"Thanks Hazel. That's really nice to say. I feel better." Terri gives Hazel  
a hug.  
"Yeah, what she said. You're one hoochy mama, Terri!!" said Paige.  
The three of them started to laugh.  
"Now try this outfit on," said Paige. "I need to see you wearing it."  
Terri went to the bathroom to change. She came back.  
  
"Wow Terri, you look.great!" said Paige.  
"Yeah," said Hazel. "I can see why Jimmy likes you."  
"You guys, we don't even know for sure. What if he doesn't actually like me  
that way? This whole make-over would be a waste."  
"Whether he likes you or not, after he sees you on Monday, he will  
definitely like you!" said Paige.  
"Jimmy is a nice guy," said Hazel. "He's definitely your type."  
"I have a type?" Terri asked, dumbfounded.  
"Your type is a nice, smart and caring kind of guy. Jimmy has all of those  
qualities, not to mention he's a jock and he's very popular!" said Hazel.  
"Since when are YOU the love doctor Hazel?" Terri asked.  
"Yeah hun, that's my cue!" said Paige.  
"Whatever. Let's get to the make-up now."  
  
Paige applied blue eye shadow to Terri's eyes and put some pink lip gloss  
on her lips. Hazel did Terri's finger nails and toe nails with fuchsia nail  
polish.  
"You can open your eyes now," said Paige. "It's ready!"  
Terri opened her eyes and looked into the mirror.  
"Whoa! I actually look hot!" screamed Terri. "I AM hot!"  
"Terri, you look so good. Every guy is gonna fall head over heels for you,"  
said Hazel. Paige frowned. "Except for Spinner of course."  
"Don't worry Paige, I'm not gonna take Spinner away from you!" said Terri.  
"Jimmy is gonna be in love with you," said Paige.  
"This is so exciting! Can we sleep-over?" Hazel asked.  
"Sure."  
Paige and Hazel went downstairs to call their parents to tell them they  
were sleeping over.  
  
Wow, Terri thought, I look so hot. All I need is confidence when I ask  
Jimmy out or the other way around.  
  
Note: Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Crush

Chapter 3: Crush  
Ellie, Ashley and Marco were sitting at the Dot drinking milkshakes.  
"Life doesn't get any better," said Ellie.  
"Are you still complaining?" Marco asked. "It's Saturday!"  
"I know, but I'm still bored."  
"You're always bored," said Ashley. "But I am too."  
"You two need to wake up and smell the fresh-"Marco didn't even finish his  
sentence. "Hold that thought."  
Marco saw Dylan Michalchuk and invited him over.  
"Dylan, over here."  
Dylan came over.  
  
"Hey Marco! Hi girls."  
"Hi Dylan," they both said simultaneously. They think Marco and Dylan are  
very cute together.  
"So what's up?" Dylan asked.  
"Ellie's bored," said Ashley. "She can't find anything to do. Neither can  
I."  
"Then let's talk about something," said Dylan.  
"Like what?" Ellie asked.  
"Ellie, just stop being so snotty!" said Marco.  
  
"Hello," a voice said. It was Rick Hamilton.  
"Oh no," said Marco. "It's Rick."  
"I heard that," Rick said. "So what's up?"  
"Um, why don't you go away!?" Ashley said.  
"Yeah, go back to the library!" said Dylan. They all started to laugh,  
except for Rick of course.  
"Nice sense of humor for a gay guy," Rick responded.  
"That is so harsh," Ellie said. "Coming from a guy who craves salad."  
They all started to laugh.  
  
"Nice sense of humor," said Rick. "I love a girl with flair."  
"Does my fist in your face count as 'flair'?" Ellie asked.  
"I like it when you're angry!"  
"Shut up and get lost!"  
"Fine, off I go."  
Rick left them.  
  
"Looks like Rick has a major crush on you," said Ashley.  
"Please don't say that. It gives me the creeps."  
"Ellie and Rick, it does have a nice rhythm to it."  
"Shut up Ash!"  
"No Ash, you should shut up. Rick is not really the kind of guy a girl  
should date. Terri had a bad experience!" said Marco.  
"True. Guys I gotta go," said Dylan. "Nice hanging with you, ladies. Bye  
Marco." He stood there for a second. So did Marco.  
"It's okay, you guys can hug!" said Ellie.  
Marco and Dylan got up and gave each other a hug. Then Dylan left.  
  
"Marco and Dylan. Ellie and Rick. Two new couples."  
"Shut up!" Marco and Ellie screamed at the same time.  
"Whatever."  
  
Note: Please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Jimmy's In Love

Chapter 4: Jimmy's in Love  
On Monday morning, Terri, Hazel and Paige walked to Degrassi Community  
School together. Terri got looks from girls and many especially from guys.  
She walked up to Jimmy.  
"Hi Jimmy," said Terri. Jimmy turned around.  
"Whoa! Is that you Terri?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yep."  
"You look.good."  
"Thanks, so what's up?"  
"I think I should be asking that. You really look great, Ter."  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah Terri, I like your new look!" Spinner said. Paige made a signal that  
she didn't like what he said. Spinner stopped.  
"What Paige? I can't help it if you're not the only hot girl anymore," said  
Spinner.  
"Fine then, don't expect to talk to me today."  
"Paige, wait up!" Spinner screamed. Spinner and Hazel ran to catch up with  
Paige.  
  
"Anyway, Terri I can't get over how good you look."  
"Jimmy, I feel so loved." She kissed him on the cheek. Jimmy started to  
blush.  
  
"So you dumped me for Jimmy?" Rick asked. He was getting super jealous.  
"No, I just don't like you!" Terri answered.  
"Jimmy isn't good enough for you."  
"That's between me and Terri," said Jimmy.  
"I wasn't talking to you, Jimmy."  
"Well now you are."  
"Listen to me. Terri only has one guy for her. Me. Not you. Me."  
"Just who the hell do you think you are making decisions for her?" Jimmy  
asked. "Get the hell out of my face before my fist gets near it."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
Jimmy took his fist and punched Rick in the face. Terri screamed.  
"You guys, stop fighting! Jimmy, leave him be. I'm never gonna get back  
with him."  
"Fine. But then when I find a new soul mate, you'll regret dumping me!"  
Rick screamed. He left.  
"Jimmy, would you like to go out sometime?" Terri asked.  
"Cool. I want to. Tonight at 8, okay?"  
"It's a date!"  
The two of them walked the rest of the way to homeroom.  
  
Meanwhile in homeroom. Ellie, Ashley, Marco and Rick are all sitting at one  
table.  
  
"Why does Terri like Jimmy more than me? She asked him out and they're  
going out tonight!" Rick said.  
"Maybe because TERRI LIKES JIMMY MORE THAN YOU!!!?" Ashley said.  
"Or maybe I need to change my look."  
"No way," said Marco. "You look bad already and you don't wanna look worse.  
"You guys are so mean," said Ellie. "Rick, maybe it's time for you to move  
on. Terri is not the only girl in this world."  
"Do you really think another girl would be interested in ME?" Rick asked.  
"Of course, a girl would be lucky to have you."  
"Thanks, I gotta go to class. See ya."  
"See ya."  
  
"Ellie, what was that?" Ashley asked. "I thought you hated Rick!"  
"I was just giving advice."  
"It seems like you have a little crush on Rick Hamilton," said Marco.  
"Okay fine, I confess. I kinda like him."  
"But you're two different people."  
"Marco, like you would know what love is like. Up to now, you still haven't  
hooked up with Dylan."  
"Correction Ellie, like YOU know anything about love. You have a crush on  
Rick. Of all people, Rick. He isn't even a little cute," said Marco. Ashley  
and Marco started to crack up.  
"Well fine," said Ellie. "I know that we're really different, but the  
clique you come from doesn't matter. Stop labeling people."  
"Save it for your book, Ellie!" said Ashley. Marco and Ashley laughed  
again.  
"Listen Ash," said Ellie. "You have nothing to say. You used to have two  
guys in love with you in grade 8. Then it became none. Then now in grade  
10, Craig cheated on you and once again. You have no one. I wonder why  
Craig cheated on you. And do you have any guys that like you now? Once  
again, NO!!"  
Ashley closed her mouth. She was a little hurt by what Ellie said.  
  
"Ellie, that was harsh."  
"But the truth hurts," said Ellie.  
Ashley stormed out of the room. Marco looked at Ellie in disappointment.  
"El, that was pretty mean. Ash has been through a lot all of these years.  
She's doing what she can. But if I remember well, you used to cut yourself,  
so no one is perfect." Marco left the room, looking for Ashley.  
  
"Forget them," said Ellie. "I'm gonna get Rick to be mine.  
  
Note: I know that this whole Ellie/Ash/Marco thing sounds a bit OOC, but  
that's how I want my story to be. It does sound weird, Ellie saying mean  
things to Ash and Marco, but they had it coming. 


	5. Chapter 5: Degrassi Dates

Chapter 5: Degrassi Dates  
Jimmy and Terri went on a date. They went to the movies. They saw Love  
Don't Cost A Thing. They both liked it and understood the main point of the  
movie. They then went to the Dot Grill to have some dinner.  
  
"That was a good movie," said Terri, trying to break the silence.  
"Yeah, Nick Cannon and Christina Millian were pretty good!" said Jimmy.  
"Maybe we can see it again some time."  
"I'd love to!" said Terri.  
"Let's talk about something else."  
"So how's school? Sports and grades?" Terri asked.  
"Oh, the basketball team is going good and Ms. Kwan is getting on my last  
nerve."  
"Yeah, she can be pretty tough sometimes. I never really got the chance to  
thank you Jimmy. Thanks so much for sticking up for me while Rick was  
bugging."  
"Look, I'm here for you."  
"No guy has ever said that to me before. That was so sweet."  
"That's why girls drool over me." Jimmy and Terri shared a kiss. Then  
someone tapped Terri on the shoulder. It was Rick and Ellie was with him.  
  
"Rick? What are you doing here with.Ellie?" Terri asked.  
"Yeah, since when are you two together?" Jimmy asked.  
"Can't I date who I want?" Rick replied. "I'm over you Terri and I'm in  
with Ellie."  
"Ellie, I'm so shocked that you would date him!" said Terri. "There's  
something you don't know about him-  
"You have Jimmy now, so relax!" said Ellie.  
"That's my girl," said Rick. "Now let's get a seat over in the back where  
we won't be distracted by these two idiots." Rick and Ellie left.  
  
"I'm really scared for Ellie," said Terri. "What if Rick does something to  
her?"  
"I know, but maybe this isn't the right time to say it. Let's talk to her  
tomorrow. Maybe then she'll listen," said Jimmy.  
"Whatever you say," Terri responded.  
  
"So how are you doing Ellie?" Rick asked.  
"Just great. So what's with you and Terri?" Ellie asked.  
"She dumped me because of her big crush on James over there."  
"Well you've got me now."  
"I know, that's the best part."  
"Your friends Ashley and Marco don't seem to approve of us, right? What are  
you going to do about that?"  
"Don't worry about them; they're not really my friends anymore. If they  
can't accept who I like, they're not worth it."  
"That's a good way to handle it."  
  
Note: I know Rick and Ellie aren't exactly the perfect couple, but she's  
one of the only people I knew in the show that didn't exactly know about  
Rick hurting Terri. In the episode 'Never Gonna Give You Up', Ellie never  
appeared to know. So I thought I could pretend she didn't know. I'm sorry  
this chapter was so short! And please review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Warning

Chapter 6: Warning  
The next day at school, Terri and Jimmy walked together. Then Terri went to  
Ellie, who was standing by her locker.  
  
"Ellie, hi!" said Terri.  
"How can I help you now?" Ellie asked.  
"So how is everything.with Rick?"  
"Why do you need to know?"  
"No reason, just tell me."  
"It's okay. What is the real reason that you're here?" Ellie asked,  
suspiciously.  
"Ellie, there's something you should know about Rick. He seems nice but-  
"He IS nice."  
"That's bull."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Rick is dangerous. He abuses people. I'm warning you to be very careful."  
"I can't believe you would say something so stupid!! Rick is so nice and  
sweet and smart, something you can't see."  
"What do you know? You went on just one date with him."  
"All I know is that you were once together. You dumped him. He likes me  
now. And you're jealous. Get over it."  
Ellie walked away. Terri sighed.  
"She's never gonna listen to me," Terri said to herself.  
  
"Terri, what's wrong?" Ashley asked.  
"Ellie won't listen to me. Rick is dangerous."  
"I know. Marco and I didn't even try to tell her because she already hated  
us."  
"Maybe it's best if we just report Rick," said Marco.  
"What?" both girls said simultaneously.  
"If we don't do anything about Rick's problem, he will continue hurting  
girls. He already hurt you Terri and he's ready to hurt Ellie."  
"I agree," said Ashley. "But maybe we should wait until a little bit to see  
how Ellie is. We don't know if he will abuse her for sure."  
"That's a good idea," said Terri.  
"Let's just apologize to Ellie and get rid of Rick a little later on,  
deal?" Marco said.  
"Deal," both girls said at the same time.  
  
Ashley, Terri and Marco walked into homeroom.  
"You are all late," said Ms. Kwan.  
"Sorry," said Ashley. "We got caught up in an interesting conversation."  
"It's okay, just sit down."  
The three of them took their seats.  
  
"Ellie, Marco and I just wanna say we're very sorry for our little fight.  
We were being very stereotypical and it was not fair. You can choose who to  
date and who not to date," said Ashley.  
"We were pretty unfair," said Marco.  
"It's okay, but I should be apologizing for what I said to you Marco and  
especially what I said to you Ashley."  
"Well, we can all be good friends again!" said Ashley.  
"I guess that would be better," said Ellie.  
"The three musketeers!" said Marco. The three of them laughed.  
  
"Hey Terri!" said Paige. "How's everything with Jimmy?"  
"Perfect! Jimmy is the best!" Terri responded.  
"Would you call yourselves an official couple?"  
"Yes, we decided that on the phone yesterday."  
"This is too perfect. Jimmy and Terri. It has a nice rhythm to it."  
"I know, they don't call me special for no reason." Terri and Paige  
laughed.  
  
"Terri, hey girl." Jimmy hugged and kissed Terri.  
"How sweet!" said Paige. She gave them some privacy; she left the table for  
a second to talk to Hazel.  
"Hi Jimmy," said Terri.  
"Did you talk to Ellie?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes, but she thinks I'm wrong. She actually thinks I'm jealous of her  
relationship with Rick when I have you?" Terri kissed Jimmy.  
"I know, but we have to stop Rick."  
"Marco, Ash and I are gonna wait later on. Then we'll break the ice. But if  
things get bad between Ellie and Rick, we will break the ice sooner."  
"Sounds good to me," said Jimmy.  
The bell rang for first period class. They all left to go to Media  
Immersion with Mr. Simpson. The day went on. Everyone had lunch. The end of  
the day came by so quickly. Everyone went home.  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long to update my story, I will update sooner! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts

Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts  
WARNING: THE CHARACTERS WILL BE VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY OOC (OUT OF  
CHARACTER) IN THIS CHAPTER! SO YOU MUST DEAL WITH HOW I WANT MY STORY TO  
BE!  
  
Ellie and Rick walked out of school together at the end of the day. They  
went to the alley to talk.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something," said Ellie.  
"What?" Rick asked.  
"I got mad at Terri."  
"What does this have to do with us?"  
"Well, she said that you abused her. Is that true?"  
"What! How can you listen to her? What is wrong with you?"  
"I'm sorry! Calm your nerves! Geez!"  
Rick slapped Ellie in the face. He did it very hard. There was a little  
scar on Ellie's face.  
"I don't like it when people tell me to calm down when I don't need to,  
damnit!"  
"Rick!" Ellie cried. "Why did you do that?"  
"You don't like me when I'm angry."  
"I should have listened to Terri." Ellie ran away, tears streaming down her  
face.  
  
"Where are you going? You can't walk away from me! No one can! No one! No  
one!" Rick screamed like a psycho.  
People around the block were staring at him. He immediately stopped  
screaming.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Ashley's house: Terri, Ashley, Jimmy, Paige, Marco and  
Spinner are studying for a test in geography.  
  
"Where is Ellie?" Ashley asked, while looking at the time. "She was  
supposed to be here an hour ago.  
"I don't know," Marco said. "Maybe she's with Lick. Oops, I mean RICK!"  
They all started to crack up.  
"But seriously Marco, did she say anything?"  
"Ash, how do you expect me to know? Now everything is between her and  
Rick."  
"But you're like one of her best friends!"  
"Doesn't mean I know EVERYTHING about her. She's a girl. Girls don't say  
everything to guys."  
"Would the two of you just quit it already?" Paige screamed. "Either way,  
Ellie didn't tell either one of you. So deal."  
"Fine," said Marco.  
"Fine," said Ashley.  
"Let's continue studying," said Spinner. "If I don't ace this test, my  
parents will kill me! Unless I cheat."  
"Spin, how are you ever gonna learn if you depend on cheating all the  
time?" Paige asked.  
"Maybe I can cheat off of you."  
"I don't think so."  
"So, going on. Spinner, who is the 16th president of the United States?"  
Jimmy asked.  
"George Washington? I knew it! I'm right, aren't I?"  
"Um, yeah! You're wrong!" Jimmy said. He and the rest of them started to  
laugh. "It's Abraham Lincoln. George Washington was the 1st president."  
"Whatever. I will understand this stuff soon. Besides, this is Canada, not  
the USA."  
"But our test is on USA."  
Ellie walks in. Ashley gets up.  
  
"Ellie, where have you been!!!?" Ashley asked. "I've been worried sick!"  
"Well thanks for caring, Mom."  
"El, this isn't a joke. You can't just ditch us like that without telling  
us," said Marco. "I have to agree with Ashley."  
"Stop worrying so much. I was with Rick."  
"Typical," Ashley muttered.  
"Excuse me? Are you jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't?"  
Ellie asked.  
"I may not have a boyfriend, but why would I be jealous of Rick? At least  
if it was Jimmy or something, why would I be jealous?"  
Jimmy smiled at that comment.  
"Hun, she kind of speaks the truth."  
"Shut up Paige, no one asked you your opinion."  
"And no one asked you," said Jimmy. "You think that it's okay to leave your  
friends hanging while you have a make-out session with Rick?"  
"First of all, we were never friends Jimmy. Second of all, what we do is  
none of your business."  
"Ellie, it's all your fault that we're so behind. We've been waiting for  
you. So don't waste any more time," said Terri.  
  
"Forget you people," said Ellie. "I'm out of here."  
"What's that scar on your face?" Terri asked.  
"I hit a pole."  
"That's impossible. You hit the pole right smack dab on your cheek? Rick is  
beating you and you know it."  
"No he's not! Would you stop it with your jealousy already?"  
"There's nothing to be jealous of! I've got Jimmy!"  
"Just proved my point."  
"You idiot!"  
  
"Ellie, Rick is not your type!" Marco screamed.  
"Couldn't have said it any better," said Ashley.  
"Marco, just shut your mouth. Go back to your new best friend Dylan."  
"Dylan is my boyfriend, not my best friend. You are."  
"Until now."  
"Rick is boring. B-O-R-I-N-G. Boring!" said Marco.  
"If Rick is boring, I don't even want to describe what a selfish,  
disrespectful, immature jerk you are! I can even go further than that!"  
Ellie immediately regretted the words she said to Marco, but she was still  
angry.  
  
"Ellie, that was out of line."  
"Marco, the truth is the truth."  
"Even I can't go that far. I'm disappointed," said Paige. "Marco is your  
friend, treat him like one."  
"Oh yeah you can," said Ellie.  
"You better take those rude words and the new rotten Ellie Nash out of  
here," said Ashley.  
"You better listen to what I have to say-  
"GET OUT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, BUT RICK HAS TAKEN OVER  
YOU! FINE, LET HIM BEAT YOU. BUT YOU'LL BE SORRY WHEN RICK TAKES IT TOO  
FAR!"  
"Okay, I'm leaving! So much for friends."  
Ellie left the house.  
  
"Guys, this has been a rough day. I think you should go. But Marco and  
Terri, stay for a second," said Ashley.  
Everyone left. Marco and Terri stayed. Jimmy kissed Terri good bye and  
left.  
"You guys, we have to get rid of Rick. We know Rick slapped Ellie real  
hard," said Ashley.  
"It's time for extreme action," said Marco. "But I don't know what to say.  
I thought Ellie and I were best friends. I never really knew she felt that  
way about me and Jane."  
"Why would she say anything," said Terri. "Those kinds of things are meant  
to be between girls only."  
"Anyway, I think that we should keep an eye on Ellie. But make sure she  
never sees us," said Ashley.  
"Ellie is really getting on my nerves," said Terri. "But I can't stand to  
see her get hurt. So I'm in."  
"She may have hurt me, but she's my best friend. I've got to be there for  
her to prove to her what a true friend I am," said Marco. "Let's do this.  
For real."  
  
Note: I was having so much fun writing this chapter that I decided to make  
it so much longer. I hope you like it. You can tell me if you dislike  
something, but please say it in a helpful way, not a mean way. Mean  
comments make me feel dumb. Please review if you want me to update! By the  
way, can you please provide an idea for Terri and Jimmy's first argument? I  
was thinking Terri would be staring at Rick 24/7 or something, and Jimmy  
would get mad, but still, I need ideas! Thanks a ton, all of you! 


	8. Chapter 8: Love Bites

Chapter 8: Love Bites  
The next day, Jimmy and Terri walked to school together. They passed by  
Rick. Jimmy made a face. Terri rolled her eyes. They then walked away.  
  
"What does Rick see in Ellie?" Terri asked.  
"Huh?" said Jimmy.  
"Oh. Nothing." They continued to walk.  
  
"Ashley, wait up!" Jimmy screamed.  
"Jimmy? What do you want?" Ashley asked. "Hi Terri."  
"Hi!" said Terri.  
"I just wanted to thank you for that compliment yesterday."  
"You're welcome, I mean it's true. You're pretty hot."  
"You've been looking good lately too."  
"Excuse me? Maybe you don't realize that I'm right here in front of you  
guys!" said Terri.  
"Terri, shut up!" said Jimmy.  
"I'm so annoyed right now," said Terri.  
"Um, maybe I should, um, head to class right now. Bye Jimmy, bye Terri!"  
said Ashley. She ran off before she could hear their argument.  
  
"Jimmy, what was that? You were flirting right in front of me!" Terri  
screamed.  
"We were just talking."  
"Stop it with your excuses! I heard her call you hot and you call her good-  
looking! And how dare you tell me to shut up!"  
"Calm down, mom. It was just a compliment."  
"Sure it was. You ignored me and flirted with one of my friends and you  
call that just a 'compliment'?"  
"As if you weren't looking at other guys. Remember before, when you said  
that Ellie isn't good enough for Rick?"  
"Please, it's not the same thing."  
"Now you're making excuses for yourself, but everything I do is wrong!"  
"Exactly! Because you are not perfect!"  
"So you want a boyfriend who's perfect? Then ask Rick, cuz we're over! Oh  
wait, Rick beats girls, he isn't perfect! We are over!" Jimmy walked away.  
Terri was very angry.  
"Fine! Whatever!"  
Terri started to cry. Her eyes became very red and puffy.  
  
Jimmy walked into homeroom, very pissed.  
"Yo Jimmy, is everything okay?" Craig asked.  
"Does it look like everything's okay, damnit?" Jimmy screamed.  
"Okay man, calm down!"  
"Sorry man, Terri and I broke up."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Dude, there's Terri!" said Spinner. "Her eyes are really red."  
"Does it look like I care?" Jimmy asked.  
"Apparently, because you would be over her already."  
  
"Terri, is everything okay?" Ashley asked.  
"Look Ash, this is all your fault so just shut the hell up."  
"Geez, I was just being nice to Jimmy."  
"Don't play the innocent child crap on me, I'm not in the mood!"  
"Fine."  
"Ter, don't mind Jimmy. You just need to move on," said Paige.  
"Yeah, he's not the only guy out there!" said Hazel.  
"There are plenty of guys who like you," said Paige.  
"Not the way Jimmy did," Terri said. She started to cry.  
  
The day went by slowly. Jimmy and Terri were both angry and couldn't  
concentrate in class. Rick was trying to get Ellie back.  
  
"Ellie, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," said Rick.  
"No, I can't be with you. What if you hurt me again?" Ellie asked.  
"I'm so sorry and it will never happen again. I love you."  
"I love you too, but not if you will do this to me."  
"It will not. Don't worry." He kissed her and gave her flowers. She smiled.  
"I forgive you."  
  
Things were going pretty good for Ellie and Rick, but Terri and Jimmy just  
ignored each other. Terri wouldn't talk to Ashley either. Lunch time came.  
  
Terri, Paige and Hazel were sitting at a table together.  
"Terri, just move on!" said Paige.  
"I know, but it's hard. When you find someone you love and he turns out to  
be wrong for me."  
"Then keep looking for the right boy."  
"Please Paige, I'm getting sick of people giving me advice."  
"Fine, suit yourself."  
"Maybe you should just listen to Paige," said Hazel.  
"But it won't change anything," said Terri.  
"It might help you in some way."  
"Oh no, here comes the boyfriend stealer!" Terri muttered to herself.  
  
"Terri, I'm sorry if I came between you and Jimmy. I didn't mean to.  
Honestly," said Ashley.  
"Then why did you?" Terri asked.  
"I made a nice comment about Jimmy and he took it as something different. I  
just randomly took his name."  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
"Because you are one of my best friends Terri. I would never lie to you."  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"No, I was just joking. Of course, I mean it, silly!"  
"Thanks, I forgive you." Terri and Ashley hug.  
"This is so sweet," said Paige.  
"Two friends making up again!" said Hazel.  
"Now I have to talk to Jimmy. Excuse me," said Terri.  
She got up to go to Jimmy.  
  
Note: I hope you like this chapter! Please review if you want me to update! 


	9. Chapter 9: Love Blooms

Chapter 9: Love Blooms  
"Jimmy, I want to talk to you. Alone," said Terri.  
"Why? Can't you do it right here in front of the guys?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yeah, we wanna hear this!" said Spinner.  
"Totally, dudes!" said Craig.  
"Mind your own business, you guys. Let them talk alone," said Marco.  
"Shut up fag!" said Spinner.  
"Watch your mouth B.O. stinky freak!" Marco shouted back at Spinner.  
"This was all about me and Jimmy at first, so both of you shut up!" Terri  
screamed. "Now let's go Jimmy."  
"I said that we are going to talk about it right here right now."  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"So what is it that you have to say that is so important?" Jimmy asked.  
"I made a mistake," said Terri. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."  
"Keep going," said Jimmy.  
"Now let's just forget that this ever happened, okay? So what are you doing  
tonight?"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's it? Don't you have anything else to say?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. I love you." She gave him a kiss.  
"Now that's more like it." He kissed her back.  
"So you people are back together. Sweet love," said Marco. "I'm a little  
troubled in that department myself."  
"So you're lost in dreams of Dylan, right?" Spinner asked.  
"Shut up Spin, like your relationship is going well with Paige!" said  
Craig.  
"You shouldn't be talking Craig. I thought you were the stud who played two  
girls," said Marco.  
"I have to give Del Rossi props for that one," said Spinner. Spinner and  
Marco slapped a high five.  
"I'll see you guys later. Bye Jimmy."  
"Bye Terri."  
Terri went back to the girls' table.  
"Everything's good with Jimmy. I love him. I love you guys. I love  
everyone. Except for Rick and Ellie at least for now."  
"That's great!" said Ashley. "Everything's back to normal!"  
  
Ellie and Rick are sitting at a table together, just the two of them.  
"How are you feeling now, Eleanor?" Rick asked.  
"How are YOU feeling now, Richard?" Ellie asked. They both laughed at that.  
"I know I was really mean yesterday, but I dumped all of that."  
"That's good."  
"So please don't tell anyone about this. Terri was a baby and told her  
friends. She made it so obvious."  
"Well, I'm not like that. Besides, it will never happen again, right?"  
"That's right! Ellie, I've never had a girlfriend so beautiful and smart  
before!"  
"I've never had a boyfriend so gorgeous and smart!" They both kissed and  
continued to eat and carry on a conversation on little stupid things.  
  
"I've got this really bad feeling," said Terri.  
"Yeah, I'm scared for Ellie!" said Ashley. "She won't talk to me."  
"They seem to be getting along pretty well so far," said Paige. "So what's  
the problem?"  
"That's how he acts at first. Shy and sweet and loving. But then he starts  
to treat you like dirt and if you say something bad about him, he will  
smack you or hurt you in any harmful way. He won't stop and it will go  
really bad and Ellie might seriously get hurt! So does that sound 'pretty  
well' to you?" said Terri.  
"Geez Ter, don't go nuts!" Paige screamed.  
"You're giving me the creeps Terri," said Hazel. "Let's move on to another  
topic."  
"I have to agree," said Ashley.  
"Okay. So have you seen any hot guys lately, Ash?" Terri asked.  
  
The girls continued to talk about guys and then the bell rang. The day went  
by pretty fast. Everyone was happy because it was Friday. Terri and Jimmy  
walked home together, so did Ellie and Rick. And that was quite a day.  
  
Note: I know the whole fight between Jimmy and Terri was stupid and very  
OOC, but a relationship can never be flawless. That was the only thing I  
could think of as their first argument. Please review if you want me to  
update! The next chapter is going to be intense, stay tuned.. 


	10. Chapter 10: Danger

Chapter 10: Danger  
It was Saturday afternoon. Rick called Ellie.  
  
Rick: Hello? Is Ellie there?  
Ellie: Yes, it's me. Hi Rick.  
Rick: How'd you know?  
Ellie: Caller ID. So what's up?  
Rick: Nothing much. Are you doing anything tonight?  
Ellie: No. Why?  
Rick: I was wondering if we could go to a restaurant tonight.  
Ellie: Um, sure. Sounds cool. What time?  
Rick: 7 pm.  
Ellie: I'll be there. Bye.  
Rick: Bye.  
Ellie hung up the phone. This is a nice way to bond, Ellie thought, my  
friends were completely wrong about him.  
  
The day went by pretty fast. Ellie was getting ready for her date with  
Rick. She heard the door bell ring. Rick came. Ellie and Rick walked to the  
restaurant. They sat down and took their orders.  
  
"How about the fettuccini alfredo?" Ellie asked.  
"Sure ma'am," said the waitor. "And you, sir?"  
"I'll take the fried rice with fish and a side order of garden salad with  
light sauce."  
"Good. Your food will be here in a moment. Here are some bread and butter."  
He put it down on the table. He then left.  
  
"This is a nice restaurant," said Ellie. "I really like it. This is a  
chance for us to bond, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. I thought this would be the perfect way to please you," said  
Rick.  
"You don't need a fancy restaurant to impress me."  
"I know, but you're worth it." Ellie smiled at that comment.  
"So let's talk about something else," said Ellie.  
"Okay."  
They continued to carry on a conversation as the time went by. Then Ellie  
decided to bring up another topic.  
  
"Rick, I know my friends don't like you. But I miss them a lot and wish I  
could hang out with them the way I usually do."  
"So you're saying you want to hang out more with them and less with me?"  
"No, not all!" said Ellie.  
"So you're saying you want to break up with me?"  
"No! I just miss my friends."  
"And you're going to dump me."  
"What? I never said that!"  
"Answer this question. Do you want to dump me?"  
"When did I ever say that?" Ellie screamed.  
"Is it so hard to answer that question?" Rick asked.  
"No, it's just that you're going nuts for something so stupid."  
"Excuse me? Are you calling me stupid?" Rick asked.  
"No, I'm saying that you're just turning into a psycho."  
Rick was really mad. He reached over to the table, and was just about to  
slap Ellie. But Ellie moved her face and he missed.  
"Ellie, I'm so sorry. That wasn't meant to happen."  
"But it did. I'm leaving. Consider us over!" Ellie screamed. She got up and  
left.  
  
Rick ran after Ellie.  
"Ellie! You can't run away from me! Get back here, right now!"  
Ellie turned around.  
"You know what your problem is? You're a psycho! No girl wants to be with a  
guy that abuses her for calling him crazy or telling him he's wrong! You  
have a problem and you need to get help!" Ellie screamed.  
"You're just a dumb little girl!" Rick screamed back.  
Ellie pushed Rick from behind. Rick turned around and smacked her real hard  
in the face. He started to punch her non-stop. Ellie was screaming for  
help.  
"Somebody help me! Rick, stop it!"  
"Oh, so you want more?" Rick asked. He started to punch her in the face and  
even kicked her in the stomach. Then they both heard a police car behind  
them. Rick ran away as fast as he could. Ellie was left on the ground,  
bleeding.  
  
"Are you okay, miss?" the police woman asked.  
"My stomach hurts! I can't move!" Ellie cried. "I'm hurt!"  
"We'll get you to the hospital immediately. Can you give us your phone  
number? We will contact your family immediately."  
Ellie gave the police woman her phone number. She was then put in the  
ambulance car and sent to the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile, Ellie's parents were sitting on the couch watching reruns of "I  
Love Lucy." The phone rang. Ellie's mom picked it up.  
  
Mom: Hello?  
Police: Hi miss, are you the mother of Ellie Nash?  
Mom: Yes. Why? Who's speaking?  
Police: This is Officer James. Your daughter has been seriously hurt by her  
boyfriend Rick.  
Mom: Oh my god! What happened?  
Police: According to what Ellie said, he was abusing her and it wasn't the  
first time. But this time was serious. She can barely move and her stomach  
is in a lot of pain. Please come to the Warren James Hospital immediately  
to meet her.  
Mom: My baby! We'll be right there!  
Police: Have a nice and safe night.  
Ellie's mom hung up the phone.  
  
"Richard, Ellie's boyfriend abused her badly. We have to go get her."  
"Oh god, let's not waste any time. Let's go!"  
Ellie's dad grabbed his car keys and they left. They drove away from their  
home. They were now in the car.  
  
"Let's call Ellie's friends," said Ellie's mom.  
"Use my cell phone," said Ellie's dad.  
Ellie's mom called Ashley's house. Weirdly, Marco, Terri, Jimmy, Spinner,  
Paige and Dylan were all at Ashley's house studying for school.  
Mom: Hello?  
Ashley: Hi, this is Ashley. Who's speaking?  
Mom: This is Ellie's mom. You have to come to the hospital immediately.  
Ellie's boyfriend-  
Ashley: Say no more. We'll be right there.  
Mom: Thanks so much, you've been such a great friend to Ellie and I'm sure  
she appreciates it. Moving to a whole new neighborhood was hard at first.  
Ashley: No problem. Bye.  
Mom: See you there.  
Ashley hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh my god you guys! What did we say about Rick? We were right!" Ash  
screamed.  
"What happened?" Terri asked.  
"It's Ellie, Rick did the unthinkable. We have to go to the hospital now."  
"Poor Ellie. Let's go!" Marco screamed.  
Marco, Ash, Terri and the rest of the gang ran to the bus. The bus was a  
long ride, but they made it just on time.  
  
They walked into the Warren James Hospital. They saw Ellie's parents  
sitting in the waiting area.  
  
"Ashley, you've all made it!" Ellie's mom screamed. "We're still waiting  
for Ellie.  
"Is she okay?" Paige asked.  
"We hope so." said Ellie's dad.  
  
Note: This chapter was pretty intense, wasn't it? Ellie was warned, she  
learned her lesson. But I still feel bad for her. Stay tuned for the next  
chapter! Please review if you want me to update! 


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital

Chapter 11: Hospital  
"You can come in now," said Dr. Walsh. "Ellie's feeling better."  
Ellie's parents came in.  
  
"Ellie, how are you doing?" Ellie's mom asked.  
"I'm doing better, but my stomach still hurts."  
"We are going to get Rick for this!" Ellie's dad screamed.  
"Dad, calm down. Do you want him to come after us? Better yet, me?" Ellie  
asked.  
"I know that Ellie, but Rick is dangerous and we can't let him do this to  
other girls."  
"But it wasn't entirely his fault. I am responsible too," said Ellie.  
"What did YOU do? Did you beat him first?" Ellie's mom said.  
"Honey, you can exaggerate a lot sometimes!" said Ellie's dad.  
"No. My friends were warning me that he is dangerous and abuses girls, but  
I thought they were wrong. The first time he hit me, I was mad at him but  
then he apologized and I thought that it was no big deal. The second time,  
I just gave up on him. He started to beat me. He kicked me in the stomach  
and also punched me and said he would continue and would never stop."  
"Ellie, why were you stupid enough to not listen to your friends?" Ellie's  
mom asked.  
"Mom I just thought he wasn't that bad."  
"Just let her rest through this," said Ellie's dad.  
"No I won't! Ellie, you have to stop being so stubborn! You're so stubborn!  
You never listen to what people say and you're selfish and people are  
always there for you!" Ellie's mom screamed.  
"I told you not to be so hard on her!" Ellie's dad screamed back.  
"Mom, you're talking about me being selfish and stubborn? You have nothing  
to say? Every time dad goes on a peace-makers mission, you get drunk and  
you never take care of me. I take care of you. I clean the dishes, I bring  
you dinner, and I even put you to bed at night! I am the one that is there  
for you, but you know what? I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being the mom  
around here. That's your job!" Ellie screamed. "I made one mistake. One  
mistake. You go crazy. But you've done much worse."  
"Is this true Barbara?" Ellie's dad asked.  
"I'm sorry Richard, but life is so stressful! Why do you always have to  
leave? Can't you stay here with your family? We need you! I need you."  
"Look, I know I'm always on a mission, but I still care about both of you.  
You're the most important women in my life."  
"Then show it, Dad. Show it," said Ellie.  
"I will. I promise."  
The three of them hugged. Then Dr. Walsh came back.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ellie's friends want to come."  
"We'll leave you to talk to your friends," said Ellie's dad.  
Ellie's parents left. Then Ashley, Terri and Marco came in.  
  
"We're glad to see you're okay," said Ashley.  
"Yeah, we were so worried!" said Terri. "I thought you were paralyzed."  
"But you're okay," said Marco.  
"I'm so amazed that you even came, even after how stupid I was acting."  
"Yeah, you were stupid, but it was just love. Mixed Love!" said Ashley.  
"You still have your sense of humor," said Ellie. "I missed you guys. Rick  
was just mean and controlling. He even tried to get me to stay away from  
you guys."  
"Why wouldn't you want to hang out with us?" Terri asked.  
"Ha, funny. Terri, I owe you an apology. I said some mean things to you and  
you were right about Rick. Sorry, but at least you've got a boyfriend. I'm  
just single again."  
"It's okay, Ellie. You will find a soul mate someday just don't rush into  
it," said Terri.  
"Thanks, Terri. Marco, I also owe you an apology. You are not selfish or  
immature and you're not a jerk. I was just mean and out of line. I don't  
know what came over me," said Ellie.  
"It was Rick," said Marco. "But I forgive you; you'll always be my best  
friend."  
"It was definitely Rick, who else?" said Ellie.  
"I'm glad you're okay Ellie. There is only one word to describe Rick.  
Disturbed." said Ashley.  
"Mental." said Terri.  
"Psycho." said Ellie.  
"Crazy." said Marco.  
"We officially have four words to describe Marco," said Ashley. "He is a  
crazily, mentally disturbed psycho."  
Everyone looked at Ashley.  
"I know, I know. It made no sense," said Ashley.  
  
Ellie's parents and Dr. Walsh walked in.  
"I can see you're having a good time," said Dr. Walsh. "But are you ready  
to go home?"  
"If it's too much you can stay here another night," said Ellie's mom.  
"Yes, it is your decision." said Ellie's dad.  
"I want to go home," said Ellie. "I'm feeling much better."  
So everyone said bye to Ellie and left. Her parents took her home. The  
three of them decided to have a meeting with Rick and his parents with Ms.  
Suave on Monday. They called the school and everything was arranged.  
  
Note: I know that last paragraph made no sense, but I'm tired and I just  
wanted to finish this chapter already. I mean, how is it possible that they  
arranged at meeting at school late at night? But who cares, this meeting is  
the last chapter. I know I'm going to miss this story, but I have to end it  
now. Please review if you want me to update! 


	12. Chapter 12: The Meeting

Chapter 12: The Meeting  
The next morning, Ellie and her parents went to Degrassi Community School  
together. They walked into Ms. Sauve's office. There they saw Ms. Suave  
waiting patiently with Rick and his parents. Ellie was scared of Rick and  
her parents gave Rick and his parents an annoyed look.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nash, how are you?"Ms. Suave asked. "And how are you  
Ellie?"  
"We're fine," said Ellie's dad.  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Ellie.  
"So we all know this meeting is about Rick and his problem," said Ms.  
Suave.  
"He does NOT have a problem!" Rick's mom screamed. "Don't you dare say that  
about my son!"  
"Oh yes he does," said Ellie's mom.  
"No he doesn't," said Rick's dad.  
"He abused my daughter, my baby. My one and only precious daughter. And you  
think he doesn't have a problem? I really think something's affecting your  
brain," screamed Ellie's dad.  
"Or yours," said Rick.  
"Listen kid, don't dare talk to me like that. And don't lay a hand on my  
daughter or I will press charges!" Ellie's dad threatened.  
"Oooh, I'm so scared," said Rick, laughing.  
"Shut up Rick you're so messed up and you have mental problems!" Ellie  
screamed.  
"Silence!!" Ms. Suave screamed as hard as she could. Everyone shut up.  
"I can't tolerate this noise anymore! We're going to let each of you tell  
us what happened. Rick, you're first."  
  
"It all started when Terri broke up with me and found someone new. I was  
upset. Ellie comforted me and then we started dating. We got along just  
fine. We were the perfect couple," said Rick.  
"At first," Ellie muttered.  
"Shhh Ellie," said Ms. Sauve. "Continue Rick."  
"So one day, she comes up to me and says that Terri got mad at her. I  
calmly ask her why, and she tells me that Terri accused me of beating her.  
That is something I would never do."  
"Sure," said Ellie.  
"Ellie, please let me finish!" Rick screamed.  
"Whatever."  
"So I scream at her really harshly and she starts to chicken out as if I  
had beaten her up badly or something."  
"Oh my gosh, you liar!" Ellie screamed.  
"Listen child, let my son talk!" screamed Rick's dad. Rick's mom nodded in  
agreement.  
"Can you explain the night when you two had dinner?" Ms. Sauve asked.  
"Oh, I sure can. You see, I invited Ellie out to dinner. We were chatting  
about nonsense, you know, the usual."  
"I see, but Ellie said you guys got into an argument. How do you explain  
that?" Ellie's mom asked. "I can't wait to hear another one of your dumb  
lies."  
"I actually CAN tell you what really happened. Ellie and I got into an  
argument because I felt she was hanging with the wrong crowd, I was simply  
looking out for her, Mrs. Nate."  
"It's NASH, not NATE! You idiot! You hurt my daughter and you know it!"  
"Don't talk to my son like that!" Rick's mom screamed.  
"Ladies! Let Rick finish," said Ms. Sauve.  
"She ran out. I was really worried. I sat around for a bit. Then I came out  
and found that some older boy beat Ellie up really badly and she was crying  
for my help."  
"Then how do you explain YOU running away from the scene?" Ellie's dad  
asked.  
"I was, um....scared. Scared to find out that Ellie was hurt. So I just ran,  
I didn't want to see my girlfriend in a bad condition."  
"Don't you mean 'ex'?" Ellie asked.  
"Very funny, but I forgot to laugh!" Rick shot back.  
"Stop it you two," said Ms. Sauve. "Now it's Ellie's turn."  
"Now let me tell you what REALLY went on," said Ellie.  
  
"Go on Ellie," said Ms. Sauve.  
"Rick was right when he went on about how I comforted him and we just fell  
in love and started dating. But then everything that came out of his mouth  
was just a bunch of lies," said Ellie.  
"So tell us what happened when you told Rick what you learned from Terri  
about him," said Ms. Sauve.  
"I came up to him and asked him if he beats girls. He said 'no, how could  
you believe that?' and I was all 'sorry, just calm down. geez!' and he just  
slapped me in the face very hardly." Ellie pointed to the scar on her face.  
"I got pissed and decided to just dump him. He went all psycho after I  
left. I could hear him screaming in anger."  
"A whole different story," said Ms. Sauve. "Go on."  
"The next day, he ran after me, asking for forgiveness. Stupid as I was, I  
forgave him. We were both happy and everything went well. Meanwhile, my  
friends were constantly trying to stop me from dating him, saying that he  
is dangerous. I should've listened to them. Thanks to Rick, throughout this  
whole process, I was insulting and hurting my friends. I feel so stupid to  
this very moment."  
"Don't listen to her, she's lying!" Rick screamed.  
"You had your chance to talk, so let Ellie!" said Ellie's dad.  
"I will not let you accuse my son like this!" Rick's mom screamed.  
"My son will not suffer like this!!" Rick's dad screamed.  
"Let Ellie continue," said Ms. Sauve.  
"The night when we had dinner, Rick was right about the whole fight and  
all. But then he started to lie again. I ran out, in tears. Rick ran after  
me. He pushed me to the floor, kicking me and punching me in the stomach."  
"Wow, that is intense," said Ms. Sauve.  
"Oh, you wanna hear more? I told him to stop! He wouldn't stop he said he  
would never stop! I was crying in pain calling for help! No one responded.  
My stomach was in pain and I couldn't move!" said Ellie. She was now  
sobbing uncontrollably. Ms. Sauve handed her a tissue.  
"Then the ambulance came and Rick ran away."  
"That's a lie!" Rick screamed.  
"My daughter would never lie," said Ellie's dad.  
"Yeah, she's so honest," said Ellie's mom.  
"Oh forget that, she's lying. You believe me mom? Dad? You DO believe me,  
right?" Rick asked.  
"Honey, I'm so sorry. But tell us the truth. Did you really abuse Terri and  
Ellie?" Rick's mom asked. Rick hesitated for a moment. "Did you? Did you,  
Rick? Did you?"  
"Yes mom. I did. I hurt them," said Rick. "I'm so stupid!! I'm mental and I  
can't handle anything anymore!"  
"You could have just told us that," said Rick's dad.  
"I know, I know," said Rick.  
"Rick, I'm sorry about you. But I'm pissed that you hurt our only girl,"  
said Ellie's dad.  
"Yeah, we almost lost her," said Ellie's mom.  
"So Rick, you have a problem," said Ms. Sauve. "How do you and your parents  
want to handle it?"  
"Rick, we're gonna send you to a therapist every day after school. That's  
how we should handle it for now," said Rick's dad.  
"Ellie, we're sorry for everything," said Rick's mom.  
"I'll deal," said Ellie. Everyone got up and left.  
  
"You okay Ellie?" Ashley asked when she saw Ellie coming out of the office.  
"Yeah, are you?" Marco asked.  
"Yes, I guess I am."  
The three of them walked to homeroom, hand in hand. The three musketeers!!!  
  
~THE END!!~  
  
Note: This is the last chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed this  
story, but now it's over! I'm glad, because I'm so tired. Sorry it took so  
long to update, I've just been busy with tests and homework. I plan to  
write a story with sister-cousin, so stay tuned!! Oh, and please review!!! 


End file.
